1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a screen cap, particularly to a double-layered screen cap applied to a cosmetics container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cosmetics container, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a bottle 1, a screen cap 2 covered on the opening of the bottle 1 and bored with a plurality of insert holes 3, a transparent sticker 4 stuck to a location corresponding with the insert holes 3 of the screen cap 2 and a cover 5 covered around the outer side of the screen cap 2. Thus, cosmetic material, such as loose powder and the like, can be filled into the bottle 1 and then the screen cap 2 and the cover 5 are orderly covered. In using, firstly, tear off the transparent sticker 4 and then, shake the bottle 1 and control the amount of the cosmetic material needed for use to pass through the insert holes 3 and get to the screen cap 2 and at this time, a user can employ a powder puff to touch the cosmetic material for carrying out making up.
However, after a user finishes applying cosmetics, since the transparent sticker 4 is apt to touch the cosmetic material and lose viscosity; therefore, the transparent sticker 4 can no longer adhere to the screen cap 2 and hermetically seal the insert holes 3. As a result, when a user carries along such a conventional cosmetics container, the cosmetic material in the cosmetics container can freely pass through the insert holes 3 to touch and soil the cover 5 and further, when a user opens the cover 5, cosmetic material is easy to sprinkle out of the cosmetics container.
To improve the defects of the first conventional cosmetics container, a second conventional cosmetic container, as shown in FIG. 2, is to have the insert holes 3 provided at one side of the screen cap 2 and to employ a rotary cover 6 to substitute for the transparent sticker 4, and the rotary cover 6 is eccentrically provided with an opening 7 at a location aligned to the insert holes 3. In using, only turn around the rotary cover 6 to let the opening 7 aligned to the insert holes 3 and thus the cosmetic material can be obtained for use, and when the cosmetic material is not in use, the rotary cover 6 is turned around again to let the opening 6 and the insert holes staggered for restrictedly positioning the cosmetic material in the bottle 1.
Although foresaid improved screen cap can restrictedly position the cosmetic material in the bottle 1 yet, to enable the rotary cover 6 to be turned around, a certain gap may be formed between the rotary cover 6 and the screen cap 2 and hence, the cosmetic material is still apt to get out of the insert holes 3, pass through the gap and come out of the rotary cover 6. Therefore, the inventor of this invention thinks that the conventional screen cap of the cosmetics container has to be ameliorated and hence devises this invention.